The present invention relates to a support and stabilization unit for a continuous web, used in particular for a printing head. Such a printing head can be used for contactless printing of information and/or patterns on a web of primary material that can be of variable thickness and can be made of various types of material, in particular a plastic material. The invention also relates to a printing station equipped with at least one printing head and at least one support and stabilization unit. In particular, the present invention relates to the manufacture of packaging, and in particular packaging using flat elements cut from a previously printed web.